The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There is a growing application of wireless telecommunication services for mobile platforms, e.g., vehicles, to provide features related to navigation and roadside assistance. Current communications systems comprise point-to-point communications, e.g., cellular systems, which typically operate at a low data bandwidth and are relatively costly. Other systems comprise satellite radio systems, which use geostationary satellites to communicate to vehicles, homes and other listening environments multiple channels of music, news and audio entertainment, and typically operates at low data bandwidth, with a national distribution.
Local over-air television broadcasters are converting to a digital television format such as the Advanced Television System Committee (‘ATSC’) standard, which has a data bandwidth of 19 Mbps. High definition television (HDTV) typically utilizes about 9 to 12 Mbps. This means that there is broadcast communications bandwidth available for the delivery of additional content.